


Regret

by Nightingale231



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole!Nico, Crossover at the the very end, Harry grew up in London, Multi, Omega!Annabeth, Omega!Leo, Omega!Percy, On Privet Drive, Pining, Regret, Rejection in a flashback, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Percy realizes his feelings, only it’s too late.Or:Percy loves Nico, but Nico...Well, Nico’s just full of love. For Will.PS: IN this, Percy has two younger sibilngs: Draqura and Xernosaur. They're twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flora: *sobs* I... I DONT OWN IT!
> 
> July 23, 2019: Okay, this was originally gonna be a one-chapter-ficlet, but I saw some pleading in the comments for a second chapter, sooo. 2nd chappie up, story done now.

Percy whimpered, clutching his pillow to his chest. He and Annabeth had mutually broken up a while ago, so now he had nobody to see him through his heats.

Obviously, it was because every time his eyes landed on Annabeth, he saw short black hair and dark brown eyes, olive skin and a skull ring. But, of course, like everything else in his sixteen-nearly seventeen- years, Percy got the short end of the stick.

Because Nico fucking hated him. And it hurt, pain lancing through him at the thought of the alpha. His last memory of Nico was him yelling at Percy.

**Flashback**

“Percy, you’re not my type. Get over it. I fucking HATE YOU!” Nico hissed, standing three feet away. Then, he turned around and walked away, breaking Percy’s heart.

That may have been smoothed over, but it was what he did next that completely broke the green-eyed boy.

Nico kissed Will Solace straight on the mouth. From the way Will responded, he assumed that this wasn’t the first time that this had happened, and Percy’ already-fragile heart shattered. He did the only thing he could’ve done in the situation.

He let out a quiet sound, almost a sob, then turned tail and ran for his cabin, shoving through the onlookers.

**End Flashback**

Percy hadn’t seen what happened next, but he’d heard a crunching sound that sounded like breaking cartilidge. The suspicion was confirmed when twenty minutes later, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason ran after him with concerned looks and shaking bodies.

Three days later found him here, curled up in his cabin in the middle of his heat. Honestly, all he’d wanted was his alpha, but Will had obviously gotten there before him, if the mate-mark on his neck from a day ago hadn’t confirmed the rumors.

Well, he’d have to cope and be happy for them, because they were happy.

What he didn’t know that while he was lining away,is that a few yards away, this was happening.

**Outside, near the Apollo Cabin***

Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper glowered at a cowed Nico.

“I’ll start, shall I?” Annabeth asked. Her two companions nodded.. “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING, DI ANGELO?! You know how fragile he is, and that all he needed was his crush to spend a few bloody days with him, for the sole purpose of keeping him together, correct?!”

Jason took over.

“Nico. That wasn’t funny, okay? You seriously hurt him by doing that in front of him, okay? He’d thought- no, he’d hoped- that the two of you dating was just a rumor, but that little display? That shattered him from the inside. I personally wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t make it out of this heat. And if he does, it’ll be a bloody miracle.”


	2. Away and Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes back home, where he grew up.

After his heat, Percy didn't come out. He simply pulled out his monster-proofed phone(courtesy of Leo), calling his old friend.

 

“Har, come in. You need to pick me up in a week from London Airport.”

 

“Nico not say yes?”

 

“Yup. See you soon.”

 

“Love you, Perce.”

 

“Love you too, Har.”

 

Percy scrounged up the money he’d hidden all over his cabin. He let out a sigh of relief. _Just enough_. He Iris-messaged a demigoddess contact to get a airplane ticket back home.

 

He stifled a sob. _Home._

 

_He was going home._

 

Sally and Paul had moved back when Draqura and Xernosur were born, Sally missing her old friends.

 

***A WEEK LATER***

 

He said his goodbyes, hopped on a plane, and then stumbled into his friend’s arms.

 

"This is my mate, Draco. Draco, this is my friend, Percy." Harry Potter introduced, pointing to a thin blonde a few feet away.

 

"Nice to finally meet you, Draco." Percy said, turning to him.

 

"And you as well."


End file.
